Long Journey
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: "Say as long as you can. This is maybe your last chance to speak anyway, now DIE...!" "NATSUUUU" suddenly a pair of arms hugged him and blocked the attack that was first directed to him. "L..Lucy, but why..?.
1. Battle Fight

story the plot will be the same

This chapter will be much longer

~Long Journey~

Summary:

"Say as long as you can. This is maybe your last chance to speak anyway, now DIE...!" "NATSUUUU" suddenly a pair of arms hugged him and blocked the attack that was first directed to him. "L..Lucy, but why..?.

Sorry for grammatical error and bad vocabularies .

This is my first fanfict

So be kind and give me a lot of review ok J

~I don't own fairy tail~

* * *

Chapter 1: battle fight

At the other side of Tenrou Island, fairy tail's holy land. There are two figures stood with a man's body lied down unconsciously in front of them. "Finally, the time has comes" a women with long black hair casted a spell and a black large magic circle appeared under the unconscious man. "Good job, Ultear " the other figure walked toward her and praised her.

"Yes. Master Hades. Soon, Zeref will be awake " Ultear smiled darkly and continued her job. Slowly the black smoke appeared and surrounded Zeref's body.

Meanwhile, the other member of fairy tail also fought with mages of grimoire heart.

"Lucy, why did you come back? Are you trying to kill yourself! "Loki yelled with all his anger toward Lucy .his body covered with many bruises and wounds.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy panted and breathed heavily

"It was a celestial mage's responsible to fight along with their spirit, isn't it?" . she smiled to him. she also had many wounds and bruises on her body because the result of her fought with caprio,the Capricorn . It was really a difficult fight but Lucy and her spirits finally managed to beat him. Lucy hold the key tightly in her hand and slowly thought about her fought with caprio a while ago.

Flashback:

"It was your time to die, layla heartphilia's daughter" caprio, the Capricorn smiled devilish and then slowly walked straight toward Lucy. He then gripped her neck and tried to strangle her. At the same time Lucy's body almost couldn't move anymore because the impact of caprio's last attact and unfortunately Loki was lied down unconsciously beside her. Her whole body shook as he gripped her neck with a strong force.

"A...re you really ha...ha...te my mother that much" Lucy tried to talk despite her fear

"Yes, I hate her so much. Your face really similar to her" he looked to Lucy sharply and continued his talk ."It makes me really sick and wanna to rip you face apart"

Lucy began to choked as she felt his grip became stronger. Slowly she spoke "Bu..but my mother loves you, she lo..ves all her s..pirits" slowly she felt his grip loosened from her neck and she continued to talked again. "She always told me all about her celestial spirit; she even told me about you" Lucy smiled weakly toward him.

"NO,YOU'RE LYING. She is not, she betrayed me . She was .AHHHHH..." he shouted loudly and clenched his fist . He began confused as He tried to remember his first purpose to come here.

Lucy saw his confusion and started to talk again. She wanna made Caprio understand that his mother's kindness. "She told me about you, she said you are cold but deep inside your heart filled with kindness and loyalty. When she told me about that .she was smiling happily like she was really proud of you. She loves you very much" caprio wasn't move and listened to all her speech. All of sudden he looked to Lucy and saw the vision of Layla smiled to him "Please, come back to me. No matter what" He remembered her smile and her last word to him and began to cry a little.

"What the heck I have done, I am completely idiot?" caprio backed away a little and covered his face with his hand. He remembred all of the bad things that he has done and regreted it all. "There's only a way to solve this" he whispered and slowly his body began to disappear.

Lucy's eyes widened because his sudden act "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You can't do this. " Lucy shouted and forced her legs to move . She tried to stand up but she fell down to the ground again.

"I am sorry, this is only the way. I have already betrayed my master . I don't have any place to go " Caprio said softly

"NO. You still can back to me." Lucy pleaded to him. Her tears gathered in her eyes "My mom will be sad if you do this" Lucy started to cry. "

"You heard what she said, right. You can come back to us" a voice suddenly spoke from behind Lucy. Lucy glanced a little bit and saw Loki tried to stood up "Loki, are you alright, when did you awake?" Lucy looked to Loki with a worried face.

"I am alright, I just woke up a few minutes ago" Loki slowly walked to Caprio

"See, I was the same as you, before" Loki was remembering the time when he began to disappear too and almost give up to his destiny. But Lucy conviced him and save her  
"But Lucy has saved me and I am very grateful of that. "

"Sorry, I can't. I have done many terrible things. This is the only choice I have."

"You're really remind me to layla, little girl" he glanced towar Lucy and smiled to her. slowly his body glowed and disappear from Lucy and loki's sight.

"No, why did this happen?" Lucy began to sob. Her tears slowly fell to the ground and suddenly there is a bright light appeared. And on the ground appeared the golden key.

"What the "Lucy's eyes widened. She slowly picked the key."When one of twelve zodiac died" Loki said as he approached Lucy and touched the key "he/she will be reborn again but he will lost all of his/her memories from before" he explained to Lucy with a tiny smile.

"Thank goodness, caprio" Lucy cried and hold the golden key tightly in her hand.

Present time:

"It's alright see, i am fine now don't be so worried over me" Lucy rested under the tree.

"But you almost..." Loki protested but before he finished his words Lucy took one of her keys and forced close gate.

"Close the gate of the lion" Lucy suddenly said

"What wait Lucy..." a smoke appeared then slowly Loki disappeared, Lucy forced him to return to the spirit world.

"Thanks Loki" Lucy whispered and took a little rest as she hold the key tight. She then dreamed about her mom.

* * *

"Natsu, where are you going? "Happy was flying over natsu's head while Natsu was running with his full speed.

"I followed the smell of the man that we met on the Galuna Island" Natsu answered without lowered her speed. Suddenly a black light came from the other side of island.

"What is that light Natsu?" Happy asked a little confused.

"I have a bad felling about this "Natsu suddenly stopped his move and rushed to the source of the light.

"Wuaa...Natsu wait for me "Happy followed him but he lost Natsu's tract. He looked at everything around him and began to cry. "Where am I? Natsuuuu, Why did you leave me alone?. WUAAA"

* * *

Gray and erza together went to the source of the light . Their bodies have many bruises because they just fought with half of grimoire heart's member. Suddenly they heard a voice spoke.

"Well..Well, you are the famous titania and ice user from fairy tail, aren't you?" a woman figure suddenly appeared in front of them.

"YOU...you are Ultear, aren't you" erza said while pointing her sword to her.

"Ckkk..Don't be so rude, woman'' Ultear smiled devilishly and approached them.

"Erza, you know her" gray asked to erza

"She is one of the council member and one of whom responsible in Gerald's crime" erza tried her best not to attack her.

"Do you all realized that everything you did will useless?" Ultear smirked toward them "Zeref has already awakened "she continued her speech with an evil aura around her.

"WHAT" erza and gray said it together.

"But it seems the fire boy has already ran to Zeref, poor boy. Zeref will definitely kill him" she licked the bottom of her lip.

"Natsu,you idiot, what should I do now?" erza thought really hard.

"Gray, catch up with Natsu, I will follow you, later. There's something I need to do now ".

"Eh, why me. I want to fight her right now" gray argued.

"Are you disobeyed me?" erza glanced to gray with the evil look –do it now or I'll rip your stupid head with my swords and kick your ass-

"O..Okay maam" gray said directly and began to run.

"So, it will be only the 2 of us, huh" Ultear smirked and approached erza.

"Bring it on, you witch"

* * *

"why did it is so far"Natsu mumbled and kept ran but all of sudden he fell to the ground." Ouw. What was that, ouch" Natsu got up and rubbed his head. He looked to the cause he fell and then he saw Lucy slept under the tree "Lucy, what is she doing here?" Natsu slowly approached her. "she has many bruises, where did she get it" Natsu caressed her cheek which full of many bruises . He looked to her closely .He saw how peaceful her face was. "Is she having a good dream" Natsu's hand slowly stroked her cheek gently. He forgot his real object and continued to gaze her .

"Emm...mom" Lucy smiled in her dream and it made Natsu giggled a little bit "how can she sleep and has a good dream in this situation like this? Lucy is such a weirdo" suddenly Lucy's eyes opened and the first thing she saw is Natsu "N..Natsu, is that you?" she yawned and looked to Natsu.

"Yep, is me. Are you okay ? You are injured" Natsu asked with a worried face.

"Yes, i am just a minor injuries" Lucy smiled to show that she was okay but the fact is her body couldn't move well yet.

Lucy suddenly remembered caprio's word.

"When Zeref becomes the king of this world, the ultimate magic world will complete. Those without magic will be annihilated. It will be paradise only for mage"

Lucy's eyes widened because she remembered it. She talked to Natsu with panic

"Natsu, you must hurry" Lucy suddenly gripped his shoulder but not so hard and began to shake it. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu started to worry because Lucy's act suddenly change. "The world will be danger if Zeref awakened, you must hurry Natsu" Lucy continued to talk with fear.

"Alright then, I don't quite understand but it seems dangerous. I will go now "Natsu started to go but all of sudden he turned around and faced Lucy

" Are you really okay" Natsu asked once again because he wasn't quite sure with Lucy's condition.

"i am perfectly fine. Go, I'll catch to you later " Lucy forced to smile "damn, it seems my wound got worse" she thought bitterly

"Alright, then .Take care Lucy "Natsu finally rushed to Zeref's place and left lucy.

* * *

"where am I now ?" gray looked everything around him and realized that he was completely lost "maybe, that way yeah.." he began to walk but his head suddenly bumped to something " aww.." gray rubbed the spot in his head which is hurt.

"wuahh..Gray is that you " a flying blue cat appeared.

"happy ,is that you? Where is natsu?" gray asked and still rubbed her head " damn ,it's hurt " he thought

"Natsu leave me" happy began to cry and hugged gray's head

"Hey,that's hurt" gray picked happy from his head

"can you show me the way"

"ayeee" happy said happily.

* * *

"soon zeref will awake"

* * *

Please ,review I'm tired.

i know I did a lot of mistake because I was sleepy

but please review. I will correct it later.


	2. Family

**Long Journey**

YAYYY ,I have finished chapter 2.

ALERT:

Sorry...50*

i did a lot of mistake...i really have bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer:

~ I don't own fairy tail~

Chapter 2 : A family

* * *

"Good, my strength had returned" a man with an evil aura around him laughed "HAHAHA. Now the world will be mine" The evil aura around his body was getting stronger. His thought suddenly interrupted by the sound of shriek the man next to him. "My l...lord Ze..ref , why are you doing this?" an old man laid helpless on the ground with many wounds on his body. Bloods continued to flow from the wound in his chest. He breathed with difficulty. He tried to stand by himself. Finally he managed to stand up but suddenly a blow landed on his right cheek and make the old man fell to the ground once again. He shouted in pain. "SHUT UP. old man. I do not need your help.I am alone is enough to rule this world. HAHAHA" he was laughing cruelly while Hades was screaming in pain. He grinned and said "soon I will be king of this world. "

* * *

In the other side of island . There was another interesting battle . The red-haired woman stood with her sword in her hand. Her opponent in front of her remained calmly. "So, that was the only the power you have. I'm very disappointed. Unfortunately this will be over very soon" the black-haired woman grinned and began to cast the spell. "Shit. There's only one way to solve this" Erza started to focus and shut her eyes. "Suddenly a big attack leads directly to her. Erza eyes open and she immediately ran to the direction of the attack ." Are you stupid. If you want to speed up your death. Then i will help you, Stupid woman .WUAHAHAHA " Ultear laughed and did not realize that Erza was hold the attack back with her sword. "what the. " Ultear face suddenly turned pale when Erza reverse the attack against her " take these "a bright light came directly toward Ultear and she could only frozen in her spot because the sudden attack. "Ukh. my body " Ultear opened her eyes and now she lied helpless on the ground with many body could barely move. Erza slowly approached her.

"If you admit your defeat now. I will spare your life but if you want to continue this fight i won't have another choice " She pointed the sword right in front of ultear's face.

"You all from the fairy tail are bunch of fools" Ultear smiled weakly didn't feel scared with Erza's threat.

"What did you just say" Erza burning with anger, but she soon realized and returned calmly.

"Maybe yes, they were a liitle stupid" Erza paused, but a few second later she continued. "Fighting every day just because of small problems, and sometimes they always out control" Erza smiled a little bit remembered it all. "But...but they always protect each others, they always cheer for others . For me they all are my family and fairy tail is my home" Erza smiled honestly. "Alright then. I'll just leave you here . Don't do anything stupid" Erza turned back and walked away .

"family... huh, what a stupid thing." Ultear stared blankly at the sky and remembered about her painful memory

**flashback :**

**"Daddy,where are you going" a cute six year old girl asked his dad with sad eyes.**

**"Daddy will go on mission just for a little while,my dear" He answered with a tiny smile and stroked her hair gently. " Be a good girl until i come back, OK"**

**"Yes,daddy" the girl said with a big smile on her face.**

**About two months later .The little girl saw his father's friend who come in a mission with him entered her home. Because her curiosity, she followed him and stepped inside .She found a lot of people surrounded her mom. The little girl saw her mom burst into tears. She didn't understand what they were saying to her mom. she slowly approached and stroked her mom's hair and asked if she was all right. Her mom just smiled faintly and hugged her tightly and explained everything.**

**The next day the little girl came to her dad funeral . She cried harder. For several days, she wasn't left her room and her mother was really worried. Finally one day she decided to come out and play outside. When she was walking on the sidewalk, she saw her father's friends in a small alley. She accidentally heard their conversation.**  
**"How unlucky, Rave died in mission this time" one of them suddenly started to speak.**

**The little girl was startled when they mentioned her father's name and decided to hide behind the big wall. She recognized the one who just talked a while ago was her father's friends .They all went together with her dad on his last mission.**

**"Yes, you're right. But thanks to him. We could returned safely." the other one with a long scar in his cheek slowly took cigarette from his pocket and shared it to all of them.**

**"Yeahh, he was really tought. He said he would be the bait for the monster and ordered us to attack the monster. How crazy is that" the man snickered a little.**

**"You're right. Luckily we went far away from that place as soon as possible"**

**"But I feel a little guilty about it. I still can hear rave cries for help when he was attacked by the horrible monster" **

**"The most important thing we survived after the incident " the man smiled happily and laughed with all of his friend.**

**The little girl surprised to hear this and began to cry."They will pay for this". she thought as she ran to home quickly. When the little girl got home . She saw her mother read a book as usual. The little girl was immediately pulled her clothes and screamed "Mom, they're bad peoples''**

**Her mother was surprised because her behavior is not unusual. She then put the book on the table and look to her daughter closely. Her eyes reddened like she had been crying a lot. **

**"What is it, dear?". Her mother asked her with a soft voice. "Mom, dad's friends are evil . Father died because of them". The little girl began to cry. Her mother was wiping tears from her eyes and answered. "They are not evil, they're all good people. "**

**"No mom, I heard them talking about dad" the little girl kept crying out loud.**

** "Maybe you heard wrong." her mom touched her cheek gently.**

**"NO,I AM NOT. WHY DON'T MOM BELIEVE IN ME" the little girl shouted an then slowly backed away." I HATE YOU,MOM" she screamed to her mother and ran out.**

**"Ultear, wait" her mother called her and tried to chase her but she lost her tract.**

**It was almost late at night . The little girl kept walking and crying. All of sudden she bumped to someone."Are you alright, young lady?" She look closely at the face of the person she bumped. It was a man with a black hair and he was taller than her. but she could not clearly see his face. "Yes, i am fine" she answered with a small voice. suddenly the man spoke "Do you need any help?" he smiled evilly and suddenly a black light came out from him.**

present time

Ultear slowly closed his eyes "is it too late for me now?" she whispered.

* * *

"I feel better now. Maybe I should go now". A blonde girl with a key hanging around her waist slowly walked .

"OUCH" she yelped. "maybe i should walk slowly" Lucy thought as she touched the wound in her left leg.

"I wonder if natsu okay" Lucy was silent for a moment. She remembered about the dream she had just now. At first she dreamed about her mother but suddenly she had a dream about Natsu.

"The way he touched my cheek and his face was extremely close to my face and his...his lips is .. " Lucy blushed. Her face was really red and if Happy see her in a situation like this. He would have thought that Lucy is apple and immediately eat it. " it' was nothing. It just dream" Lucy convinced herself. " Anyway, i have to hurry" She began to walk again.

* * *

"Well..well,it seems i have a guest " Zeref smirked and looked at Natsu who just got here.

"Are you planning to die now" Zeref walked toward Natsu.

"Of course not. I'm here to kick your ass" Natsu was already fired up.

"Well,then . Prepare Yourself" Zeref smirked

* * *

"Why won't you just give up" Zeref stood with an evil aura around him. Meanwhile Natsu could barely move. He was badly injured and his body covered with bruises because the last attack impact.

"I won't ever do that .Not to someone like you. HOW COULD YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN ALLY" Natsu shouted in anger and glanced to Hades who was lied on the ground. He felt pity for him.

"ALLY ,you said. Don't make me laugh. He is only a tool for me. Well, but thanks to him i could regain my power. So, maybe I won't kill him..YET "He grinned evilly.

"You..,you're not even a human " Natsu clenched his fist.

"whatever you say. This is maybe your last chance to speak "Suddenly a magic circle appeared and black fire came from it. The black fire was directed straight toward Natsu . But he couldn't move his body.

"FAREWELL,Natsu" Zeref grinned and felt proud of his own victory.

"Shit,is it really over?" Natsu could only stand in his spot . his body would not follow his mind right now .All he could see right now was only darkness.

"NATSUUUU" But all of sudden he heard a voice called his name. He was really sure he knew that voice but before he recognized it . A pair of arms hugging him and blocking the attack that was first directed to him. His eyes widened after he realized the owner of the voice.

" L...LU..CY "

end of chapter

* * *

Sorry...100*

i did a lot of mistake...i really have bad grammar and spelling and I'm not used to write a fight scene. Sorry again.

BTW have you read the latest chapter FT? I LOVE IT .

well,this is my prediction for the next chapter. The other enemy (i forgot his name) can manipulate his opponent move so i thought maybe Lucy or Natsu will be manipulate by him and attack each other.

Well,it's only my prediction.

anyway I'll look forward to next chapter of Fairy Tail

Please Review


	3. A Desire to Protect

new chapter ...yes

Sorry for grammatical error and bad spelling. this is my first time ever story.

Disclaimer :

~I don't own fairy tail~

Chapter 3: a desire to protect

* * *

Natsu stood on the ground with wide eyes." What the hell just happened" He just stood there shocked and not realized that a hands that hugged him slowly loosed from her neck.

"Bruuk" A small figure fell into the ground with a badly wound and many bruises.  
"L..Lucy.., what the "  
"Oh, it seems the little princess want to join the game huh. Did she try to protect you like heroine? How foolish it was, everyone of you will DIE " Zeref was laughing so hard with an evil aura around him who was growing stronger everytime .

"L..Lucy, but why..?" Natsu slowly approached her Not cared about his wounds, his hand caressed her bruises cheek gently. Slowly Lucy' eyes opened.  
"N..nat..Su" She said weakly  
"Lucy, are you okay..? Wh...Why did you do something stupid?" His whole body trembled and his eyes showed worry . Lucy eyes only half opened and it seems the attack really caused her a badly injuries, she spoke with a wavering voice.  
"Why, you said..? I am a member of fairy tail, remember. Isn't uhuk..Uhuk" Lucy tried her best to stay awake it was really hard for her. She forced herself to speak she was scared if it was her last chance to spoke to him. She even didn't want to think about that now.

"Lucy, are you okay?. It's fine please don't talk anymore" Natsu's hand couldn't stop shaking. Now, he was really scared to lost her. "This is my fault, I was supposed to protect her" He thought while he clenching her fist.  
"Isn't naka..ma sup..posed to pro..tect each o..thers?" She suddenly said that with a warm smile even thought her body hurts so much. She just hoped that Natsu didn't blame himself because of her. Beside it was her decision to do that. She couldn't stand to see him suffered because the attack. "He always protect me, this time is my chance to protect him" it was her last though before she decided to block the attack from Zeref.  
"But, I couldn't. I'm not strong enough to protect every one. I...I am.." Natsu clenched his fist. He was feeling useless that he couldn't protect his families. "First master, mirajane, elfman and evergreen and now it's you. Lucy I.. "His eyes only looked to the ground he felt frustrated because his weakness.

"Don't say something like that" Natsu's eyes slowly met her eyes. She was smiling at him and her smile made his heart warm.  
" N..Natsu that I know was..uhuk.. Always never give up. Beside I ...No.. We are all believed you. So please believe in yourself. You're strong. Y..You..can do it N..Nat..su" Lucy's hand caressed her cheek gently. She would remember the feeling when she touched his cheek like that. It was so soft but full of many bruises and a little scar. She just couldn't stand this painful feeling from her wound anymore. She just wanted to rest and maybe.. maybe she could see her mom once again.

"But, Lucy.." Her hand suddenly fell to the ground and her eyes closed before Natsu had a chance to spoke to her.  
"Lucy.. Hey, wake up. Don't trick me like that! I know you are still awake. It was not funny, L..Lucy..,".  
His hand was shaking when he touched her cheek. Her soft cheek was warm when the first time he touched it and now it felt cold like ice.  
"LUCYYYY " his tears fell to the ground. He remembered every moment she had with her ,when he brought her to the fairy tail for the first time. When they did their first mission was still holding her body tight but slowly he picked her up from ground and walk away.  
"Please, stay here, Just wait a little bit longer. I will be back soon" He placed her gently under the tree a little bit far from his battlefield with Zeref. He caressed her face gently for the last time.  
"ZEREFF, you'll pay for this. " Natsu was already fired up as he saw zeref with eyes that showed both sadness and anger. He walked slowly towards him while the flashback from his past was playing in his mind

Flashback:

(Please, just thinking Igneel is in his human form when he talked to Natsu in this story)

_"Igneel, what does nakama means?" the young Natsu got curious and asked Igneel about it._  
_"It means family " he said it with a warm smile and stroked Natsu's hair_  
_"Is it important?" Natsu suddenly felt interesting with the words "family" that he has just heard._  
_"Yes, family always protect each other and they love each other" he began to stroke his hair again but this time with more gently._  
_"It means you're my nakama too because I love you a lot. Right Igneel" Little Natsu said with a wide smile in his face._  
_"Hahah of course, young boy" Igneel couldn't stand to laugh because Natsu's cuteness ( Author :"really?,Natsu's cute ? I thought he is an idiot ".Natsu's fans (Is he really have one?): "Shut up, you stupid Author". Author: o..Okay hide herself from crazy fan girls)_  
_"But someday you will have someone that you will always protect" he explained to him again. He hopes he would understand this thing. But well, what do you expect from Natsu_  
_"Of course, I will always protect you" Natsu showed his usual grin and it made Igneel laugh._  
_"Hahaha, you're still child, you won't understand until you are grow up" Igneel stopped his laughter and talked to natsu once again._  
_"Eh..What does it mean?" little Natsu wondered what Igneel meant but he couldn't understand._  
_"Soon, you will understand young man. But from now just try to protect everything that you treasure the most" Igneel said his last words before he got back to his sleep._

end of flashback

"So, are you ready to die now?" Zeref said with loud voice and smirked. He began to cast a spell.  
"Old man, Lucy, Erza, gray, fairy tail ,everyone…" Natsu walked slowly towards zeref  
(elfman :How can Natsu didn't mention a man like me .  
Author:can we just discuss it later; I have to continue this story  
Elfman : alright then, a man always waits everything patiently  
Author : "ehmm,ok then sweat dropped")

The same attack that was already hit Lucy came again from the magic circle that zeref made but this time, it was more stronger and powerful. The black fire directed once again to Natsu .  
"I will protect you all…"that was natsu's though before the attack hit him.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Zeref : "so, are you ready to die now."  
Natsu : "Old man, Lucy, Erza, gray, elfman,mirajane, lisanna,evergreen,fried,laxus,cana,zeref,ivan, metalicana,Igneel juvia,loki,phanterlily,wendy,charle, gajeel,levi,mest,ultear, Gerald,mystogan,macao,wakaba,leon,hibiki,sherry,romeo,laki,happy…...(...and the list kept continue)  
Zeref: (has already got pissed): stupid Author, are he done yet?  
Author: well, if you want to blame someone, don't blame me I just being nice and write everyone names. Happy now, elfman?  
Elfman : a man always satisfied with everything they got  
Happy :hey,how came Natsu mention me at the last. I was his number one best friend. That's not fair. Wuaa..hiks..hiks ( crying)  
Metalicana: does he even know me ?  
Ultear, ivan & zeref ( they said it together ): Wait. Why did he mentioned my name .I was his enemy .  
Author (crying very hard) : "why did everyone blame me?,Natsu is the idiot one"  
Natsu :meat ,pizza, ice cream , fish,chicken ,noodle , hot steak…...  
Everyone: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ?  
Lucy: (sweat dropped ) does everyone realize that all he just mentioned is food?

Anyway please,review and btw lucy won't die in this story . I always love happy ending


End file.
